trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AncillaryLupis
Marten would be considered a calm troll when compared to most of the species, this is helped by his place on the heamospectrum which alows him to interact calmly with most casts. He is helpfull and would not dissapoint someone in need but somewhat ignorant in most matters. Be the camoflaged cave dweller. Your name is MARTEN ROMMUS. You live in a reasonably sized CAVE, within a forest, with your GREY WOLFBEAST lusus, the cave has been converted into something suitable for troll occupation. You interests include small scale AGRICULTURE of both the FAUNA and FLORA variety which provide you with food. However you much enjoy THE HUNT, in which you and your lusus spend long periods of time within the surrounding forest and return with fresh kills. Outside there is a small, high walled paddock in which you keep cluckbeasts as emergency food when you are unsuccessful in the hunt or as treats for your lusus, and your vegetable patch for a good diet. You like to EXPLORE and as such will leave the cave with your lusus, to SCOUT the area around the forest. Sometimes you encounter other trolls but as often as not there are abandoned hives, the inhabitants may have fallen prey to wildlife or extreme role-play. Through forays such as those you have LOOTED an impressive array of strife specibi and as such can wield a range of weaponry for use while hunting or practice combat which is mainly you flailing around with them. You seem to never find any actual weaponry and as such have CRAFTED your own from bone, wood and slate. You like to read up on anchient forms of WARFARE, those before the discovery of space travel. Your favourite civilisation by far is the TROLLROMAN empire. You have not participated in much fighting and may be considered "green" to the war weary. You have Dark green blood which is a sort of middle level on the heamospectrum and so you generaly get on with most people. Your lusus is very protective although not very inteligent, he has a habit of only leaveing you when he knows you will stay in the cave. You use POUCH and sometimes BACKPACK for you sylladex which allow you to easily retrieve items from your belt (or back) when necessary, the down fall of this is that they have a very limited space. (Pouches: 1 medium or 2 small items each. Backpack: 1 large, 3 medium or 6 small items.) Your trolltag is ancillaryLupis. You type With perfect cappitalisation but an absance of and other punctuation You also use roman numerals instead of numbers Your symbol is a mix bettween that of Capricorn and Mars. Session Info aL was roped into helping IS into the game, at this point in time he did not know of the corelation between the game and the meteors. After sucesfully getting IS into the game with minimum hysterics he discovered that he himself was now under siege by a meteor. After finding help from GD aL was able to create his item with little damage to his hive along the way. The item itself proved to be a green chicken, what followed was a chase around the clearing infront of the hive untill it layed and egg. aL's land is familier to the forest he just left, it is the Land of Trees and Echoes. However there are only two different trees repeated throughout the land to create the forestry. And sound made here is reverberated for a long time. Category:Team Rancor Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Unregistered Users